Des Ténèbres jallit la Lumière
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: [Un an après la saison 1 d'Aventures, Shinéo] Théo de Silverberg est mort. Ses amis aventuriers ont passé un an à tenter de vivre sans lui. Mais ce soir est différent, ce soir est plein de souvenirs.


Hello, hello.

AMEN, j'ai enfin posté ma première fanfic Aventures! C'est du Shinéo d'ailleurs. Ça se passe après la fin de la saison 1, obviously, un an après le dernier épisode pour être exact.

 **Disclaimer:** Aventures et ses personnages appartiennent à Mayhar, Bob Lennon, Krayn, Seb et Fred. J'écris simplement pour le pur plaisir. (de faire souffrir)

 **Warning:** Mention de sujet qui peuvent choquer comme le suicide, la mort et la dépression. Je préfère prévenir aussi au cas où.

* * *

 _Cette douleur dans les entrailles, au plus profond de leur être, qui les dévorer un petit peu plus chaque jour, avait duré quelques mois, une dizaine environ, après la fin de leur aventure. Ils avaient finis par avancer de nouveau, ils avaient tous les quatre affrontés les dangers de leurs nouvelles aventures, ils avaient sauvés des vies et en avaient anéantis d'autres. Tous les quatre, ils avaient su rester unis devant la mort de leur ami, du Paladin. Grunlek, Eden, Bob et Shin avaient continués leurs aventures ensembles, en l'honneur de Théo. La douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher était presque insupportable pour eux mais ils se soutenaient. La mort de l'Inquisiteur les avaient étrangement rapprochés. Mais le souvenir de ce moment où ils avaient compris que leur ami était mort revint dans leurs mémoires lorsqu'un an pile s'était écoulé. Ils avaient pourtant presque réussis à être heureux de nouveau ces deux derniers mois._

Cette nuit là, cependant, toute la joie avait disparu du campement où ils s'étaient installés. La nuit était claire, le ciel était rempli d'étoiles, il était magnifique. Grunlek était assis près du feu, Eden était allongé sur lui, cherchant probablement à silencieusement réconforter le nain. Celui-ci se contentait de fixer sans but un arbre face à lui, passant lentement sa main dans le pelage de la louve, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle tentait de faire, Et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il aurait eut beaucoup plus de mal à tenir le coup sans elle, sans son soutien.

Allongé sur une couchette se trouvait Balthazard, il fixait les étoiles, sans dire un mot. Depuis qu'ils avaient perdus Théo, il avait eu plus de mal à contrôler le démon à l'intérieur de lui. Il l'avait caché du mieux qu'il le pouvait à ses compagnons mais il avait tellement peur d'un jour perdre totalement sa volonté et de le laisser prendre la place. Il ne voulait pas blesser ses amis. Et il était reconnaissant de leur présence et leur soutien envers lui. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant et avoir perdu l'Inquisiteur n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Shin était bien entendu aussi présent. Il était à l'écart du camp, plongé dans ses pensées. Ses pensées noires pour être exact. Il avait été le plus touché par la mort du Paladin car il en avait été le plus proche. Il l'avait toujours soutenu dans les situations difficiles et vice-versa. Lorsqu'il avait vu la montagne s'effondrait, il avait senti quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait eu tellement mal, il aurait aimé être sous cette montagne avec Théo. Il avait parfois d'ailleurs essayé de le rejoindre mais il avait toujours été interrompu par Bob, Grunlek et même Eden. Il avait fini par l'aimer cette louve. Après tout, elle remontait le moral de son ami nain.

Le demi-élémentaire aurait tout de même aimé pouvoir mourir en paix. Les nouvelles aventures lui changeaient parfois les idées mais ça n'empêchait pas cet horrible vide de s'étendre à l'intérieur de son être. La rage avait pris la place de la tristesse après quelques mois. Il avait souvent eut des crises où rien ne l'avait arrêté face à des ennemis, il les avait oblitérés. Même Balthazar et ses flammes n'aurait pas pu mieux les détruire. Ses deux compagnons en avait d'ailleurs été choqués mais ils n'avaient rien dit, de peur de le contrarier. Shin aurait de toute façon été bouleversé par ses actions si on lui avait fait une remarque à propos d'elles.

Lentement, il se laissa tomber de la branche d'arbre sur laquelle il était assis, atterrissant gracieusement au sol. Eden tourna la tête vers lui, faisant réagir Grunlek qui tourna lui aussi la tête vers son ami. Shinddha s'avança rapidement vers le campement, il s'arrêta près de l'endroit où était réunis la plupart de leurs affaires. Le demi-démon, sentant du mouvement près de lui, se releva en position assise et fixa l'archer qui venait d'ailleurs de s'emparer de son arc. Il remarqua que tout les regards étaient tournés vers lui alors il soupira.

 **«Je vais faire un tour. Il y a une ville non loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas rester dans ce silence complet.»** Grogna t-il presque en fixant Bob, énervé en voyant que celui-ci semblait prêt à le retenir.

 **«On pourrait peut-être t'accomp...»** Commença Grunlek.

 **«Hors de question.»** Coupa Shin en levant une main vers le Mage comme pour lui interdire de se relever. Il se dirigea sombrement vers les arbres.

 **«Je n'ai pas l'intention de me tuer.»**

Cette dernière phrase qu'il prononça eut un effet simultané sur les deux autres aventuriers qui baissèrent les yeux, la douleur des souvenirs des tentatives de suicide de l'élémentaire revenant dans leur esprit.

 **«Tu crois qu'on devrait...?»** Tenta de demander Bob au mécanicien, la gorge trop serrée pour finir sa question.

Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête, caressant de nouveau Eden qui se rallongea sur lui, ayant elle aussi un air triste. Shin avait désormais disparu à travers la forêt. Il se dirigeait fermement vers le chemin qu'il savait être celui qui menait à la ville. Son regard était dirigé vers la fin du sentier, encore caché par certains arbres. Après quelques minutes de marche, il vit une première maison à quelques mètres de lui et de la lumière apparut, il entra dans la ville rapidement et repéra une sorte d'auberge qui semblait très animée. Il s'y dirigea donc et n'hésita pas à se rendre à l'intérieur. Personne ne prêta attention à lui, ils étaient tous occupés à faire la fête. Le jeune homme alla vers le bar et s'assit devant le comptoir. Il commanda un alcool fort, il voulait tellement oublier, quitte à tomber inconscient. Il voulait simplement retrouver un peu de bonheur, un peu de légèreté, oublier Théo.

Plusieurs heures et plusieurs verres passèrent, la taverne allait bientôt fermer. Shin fut jeté dehors, sans aucun tact et aucune douceur. Il chancela et tomba sur le sol devant l'établissement. Le demi-élémentaire se trouva très vite seul dans la rue alors que toute la lumière disparut et qu'il fut plongé dans l'obscurité. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réussit à se relever avec difficultés, tremblant de tout son corps. Il avait encore assez de conscience pour se rappeler vers où se trouvait le campement où ses amis se trouvaient et où ils étaient d'ailleurs probablement en train de dormir vu l'heure. Il se sentait tellement bien, il sautillait joyeusement en s'avançant vers les arbres, tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer avec ses amis sous ces belles étoiles et demain ils repartiraient à l'aventure, tous ensembles. Il atteignit rapidement la forêt, tout sourire, se sentant dans son élément. Certains animaux poussaient des cris, brisant le silence de cette nuit si spéciale. Shinddha n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le chemin face à lui, il tentait de marcher droit. Mais son esprit embrumé par l'alcool se trompa plusieurs fois de directions et il finit par arriver à un endroit totalement inconnu. Fatigué de marcher, il se laissa tomber au sol, s'allongeant.

L'archer crut s'endormir mais en réalité il avait simplement du mal à réaliser ce que voulait dire être conscient. Un bruit de pas le fit sursauter et il attrapa vivement l'arc accroché à son dos tout en se relevant. Malheureusement, il trébucha et tomba face contre terre, lâchant son arme. Avec la douleur de sa chute, il avait fermé les yeux et un grognement lui échappa. Il entendit de nouveau ce bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Très très rapidement. Il essaya de rouvrir les yeux mais il avait trop mal à la tête et tout ce qu'il put faire c'est s'asseoir à l'aveugle sur le sol. Le bruit s'arrêta alors que Shin pouvait sentir une présence juste devant lui. Il fit un effort de plus pour pouvoir voir et, alors qu'il parvint à enfin y arriver, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour que sa vue se stabilise, la personne face à lui se mit à parler. Et il reconnut parfaitement la voix.

 **«Je suis un peu déçu de ton état, Shinddha.»**

Il y a quelques minutes, l'être lié à l'eau était incapable de vraiment réfléchir mais en entendant cette voix, c'est comme si tout l'alcool ainsi que tout le calme présent dans le corps et l'esprit de Shin sembla disparaître. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le visage de l'homme qui s'abaissa face à lui. Sa poitrine lui fit très mal alors que son regard se plongea dans celui de l'être lumineux qui semblait bien plus calme que lui.

 **«...Th-Théo...»** La voix du demi-élémentaire tremblait. Il avait de plus en plus mal à travers tout son être et un mixe de beaucoup d'émotions semblèrent s'emparer de lui. Théodore esquissait simplement un sourire en le regardant avec douceur.

 **«Oui, c'est bien moi, je vous ai retrouvés.»** Murmura t-il sans se douter apparemment de l'épave qu'était Shin en cet instant.

 **«Mais... Tu étais...»**

L'archer avait du mal à parler, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, l'une d'elle coula rapidement sur sa joue, très vite suivie par d'autres.

 **«Ça... ça fait un an.»** La voix de Shin se brisa. Le Paladin glissa sa main sur la joue de son ami, essuyant, avec une certaine tendresse, ses larmes.

 **«Oui. Et vous m'avez manqué. Particulièrement toi, Shin.»**

Ce dernier éclata en sanglot, se laissant tomber dans les bras du guerrier.

 **«Je... Je t'ai... Je t'ai cru mo-mort.»**

 **«Je sais.»** Murmura l'Inquisiteur en serrant fortement l'autre dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent dans cette position en silence pendant plusieurs instants. Shinddha avait l'impression de revivre mais il était aussi empli de colère. Il se sentait trahi, il s'était tellement senti abandonné par Théo lors de sa "mort". Il le repoussa alors doucement, il avait réussit à arrêter de sangloter et, même si son corps était secoué de tremblements, il devint plus calme.

 **«Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plus tôt? J'ai souffert sans toi...»** Souffla le demi-élémentaire avec un peu de colère dans sa voix. Théo sembla mal à l'aise suite à cette remarque mais il attrapa tout de même la main de son compagnon.

 **«Je vous ai cherché partout, mais c'était compliqué. S'il te plaît Shin, pardonnes-moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu...»**

Il ne put finir sa phrase, l'autre aventurier venait de le prendre de nouveau assez violemment dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du Paladin.

 **«Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Tu m'as tant manqué. J'ai voulu mourir sans toi.»**

Théo sembla choqué d'entendre cet aveu de la part de son ami.

 **«Ne dis pas ça...»** Demanda t-il à celui qui déposa un rapide baiser sur sa peau, ce baiser de la part de Shin semblait porteur de sens. Théo le força à se reculer, il abaissa la capuche de l'être qui pouvait maîtriser la glace et il lui caressa les cheveux.

 **«Shin, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te tuer simplement parce que je meurs. Imagines la douleur de Bob et de Grunlek si ils te perdaient.»**

 **«Eux aussi ont eu mal tu sais... Mais ils étaient plus forts, plus résistants que moi. Sans toi, nous avons dû survivre, mais... c'était dur... »**

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Théo, Shinddha combattit les larmes qui semblaient vouloir de nouveau remonter. Ces derniers mois sans le Paladin avaient étés tellement horribles, insupportables.

« **Mais... Mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu vas revenir avec nous, n'est-ce pas? Ensembles on va revivre des aventures!»** S'exclama Shin qui eut un faible sourire. Son compagnon lui sourit en retour, il le regarda sans prononcer un mot, se contentant de le regarder. Finalement, alors que le demi-élémentaire commença à s'inquiéter du silence de son ami, celui-ci se pencha vers lui et pressa légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de Shinddha qui ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la sensation qui le fit tressaillir. Le frisson se répandit dans tout son corps alors que l'autre continua de l'embrasser.

L'archer ne pourrait pas dire combien de temps passa avant que le baiser soit rompu. Il avait l'impression que toute sa vie s'était déroulé pour l'amener à ce moment, pour sentir Théo contre lui, pour pouvoir partager ce moment si intime avec lui. Mais malheureusement, ce moment dû se terminer et le Paladin sépara leurs lèvres, caressant ensuite la joue de Shin en le regardant avec cette tendresse qui faisait battre le cœur de son compagnon plus vite que la normale.

 **«Pardonnes moi, vraiment.»** Sembla t-il supplier le demi-élémentaire qui fronça les sourcils suite à cette demande.

 **«Je t'ai déjà pardonné, tu le sais. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, ce n'était même pas ta faute, c'est la notre, nous aurions dû te sauver.»**

Théo posa son index sur la bouche de son ami pour l'empêcher de continuer à parler.

 **«Tu ne comprends pas, Shin...»** Murmura tristement l'Inquisiteur.

 **«Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas?»**

 **«Pardonnes moi. Tu dois être fort.»**

 **«Que...»**

Théodore se releva, lâchant totalement Shin qui leva les yeux vers lui, perdu. Il se releva lui aussi en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait. L'être de lumière lui sourit de nouveau avant de se tourner vers les arbres, face à eux.

 **«Tu es fort, Shinddha, plus que tu ne le crois. J'ai toujours eu confiance en ta force, ai toi aussi confiance en toi.»**

 **«Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai besoin de force... Tu es là maintenant... »**

Shin sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose lorsqu'il termina sa phrase et il eut de nouveau envie de pleurer. Il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains et il sembla prêt à s'effondrer à terre. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva les yeux vers Théo.

 **«Tu as compris, c'est ça? Tu as compris pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu vers toi avant ce soir, tu as compris pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec vous, tu as compris pourquoi nous n'allons pas revivre des aventures ensembles.»** Demanda ce dernier avec ce qui semblait être de la pitié. Le demi-élémentaire sanglotait de nouveau mais il semblait avoir bien compris, il semblait résigné. Il retira la main de Théo de son épaule et lui tourna le dos. Il fit quelques pas en avant, sentant derrière lui la présence de son compagnon qui le suivait.

 **«Ne fais pas ça**. **»** Ordonna le Paladin alors que l'autre continuait d'avancer.

 **«Qui va m'arrêter? Toi?»** Shin sembla moqueur lorsqu'il demanda cela.

 **«Ne le fais pas, pour moi.»**

Shin s'arrêta, pleurant désormais silencieusement.

 **«Je le fais justement pour toi. Parce que... Parce que je t'aime... Parce que tu me manques.»**

 **«Je le sais.»**

L'archer fixa le vide face à lui, ses pieds au bord de la falaise. Il tourna le regard vers son ami avec un faux sourire.

 **«Tu peux partir maintenant.»** L'informa le demi-élémentaire.

 **«Je ne veux pas t'abandonner.»**

 **«C'est trop tard pour ça.»** Soupira Shin en tournant de nouveau la tête vers le vide à ses pieds.

À ses côtés, il sentit la présence faiblir.

 **«Sois fort.»** Sembla presque supplier la voix de Théo. L'être lié à l'eau n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour comprendre que son ami, ou plutôt l'illusion, qu'il s'était imaginé, de son ami disparut. Il était de nouveau calme maintenant. Il faisait encore noir, la nuit était longue. Il fixait toujours le vide. Il leva cependant les yeux vers l'horizon et sans vraiment réfléchir, il sauta de la falaise.

 _Ainsi se termina l'histoire d'un courageux demi-élémentaire, un combattant qui, malgré l'importance qu'il avait pour ses amis, abandonna. Son corps fut trouvé le lendemain par un nain, une louve et un demi-démon. Bien sûr, cela les brisa. Dire qu'ils furent détruits ne couvrirait même pas la vérité. Ils avaient perdus un autre de leur compagnon. Ils étaient anéantis. Leur vie était devenu un enfer en à peine un an._

 _Quelques jours plus tard, une histoire se répandit dans le pays tout entier. On parla d'un village qui fut réduit en cendres par une horrible créature ailée. Seul un nain, qui se trouvait très loin du village en question lorsque l'effroyable événement arriva, comprit qui était à l'origine de la mort de centaines voir de milliers d'innocents, lorsqu'il entendit les détails de cette attaque. Cela l'attrista, ça le brisa même. Il n'avait pu sauvé aucun de ses amis, et il aurait craqué lui aussi si sa louve n'avait pas été là._

 _Les histoires ne finissent pas toujours bien. Les héros ne gagnent pas toujours. Et il arrive parfois que les héros décident simplement d'abandonner. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il y en aura toujours des nouveaux pour protéger le monde._

* * *

Voilà, j'ai enfin fini de l'écrire et j'en suis fière. J'espère que ça vous a plu. À la prochaine!


End file.
